Celos
by Cecy Martinez
Summary: Utau está harta. Harta de que Kuukai siempre hable de ella. ¿Qué no se da cuenta él de que ella lo ama? ? Kuukai también está harto. ¿Qué acaso es tan distraída como para no fijarse que solo quiere darle celos? Kutau, FullSummary Adentro #5


_Y heme aquí con este nuevo One-Shot que decidí hacer hace como… muchos días xDD Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, este no es Amuto, en cambio es Kutau :k _

_Les advierto que es mi primera vez escribiendo explícitamente sobre ellos, así que tal vez haya un poco de OOC, palabras obscenas, violaciones, lemmon. Ok, omitan los últimos tres, no hay nada de eso ._. Solo habrá… OOC xDD Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro y les deseo una Feliz Navidad atrasada y un Feliz Año Nuevo(:_

_PD: Si encuentran errores culpen a mi flojera :3_

* * *

**Resumen: **Utau está harta. Harta de que Kuukai siempre hable de _ella_. Si, es la mejor amiga de Kuukai, pero ¿Qué no se da cuenta él de que ella lo ama? ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que le duele escucharlo hablar de ella? Kuukai también está harto. Confundido. ¿Por qué nada de lo que le dice le funciona? ¿Qué acaso es tan distraída como para no fijarse que solo quiere darle celos?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

**Disclaimer:** La canción que esta por aparecer no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual del genialoso de Bruno Mars.

* * *

.

**Celos**

**{Tomo Único****}**

**Por Akira-Chan**

.

* * *

.

– ¿Y bien? –Le preguntó Utau con una sonrisa fingida, que obviamente el chico enfrente de ella no notaba.

– Pues, no sé, pienso dedicarle una canción, ¿Qué tal la de Just The Way You Are? –Dijo despreocupadamente mientras sonreía con alegría, fingida claro.

Utau al escuchar esto solo pudo atragantarse un poco con la mordida que le había dado a su manzana.

– ¿La de Bruno Mars? –Dijo en un hilo de voz.

– Pues, si… ¿Hay algo malo? –Preguntó despreocupadamente, ocultando su curiosidad.

– Pues no, ninguna –Dijo recuperando su voz–. Es muy linda la canción de seguro le gustará el detalle –Compuso una sonrisa, de nuevo fingida y continuo comiendo su manzana, pensando cuan idiota era Kuukai.

Sí, siempre era así. Sonrisas y sentimientos fingidos. Utau siempre había estado enamorada de Kuukai desde siempre, pero ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que te gusta cuando el gusta de otra persona? No era posible, o al menos, no para ella. Si le dice, su amistad se arruinaría. Perder la amistad de Kuukai por confesar el amor que ella sentía por él no era una buena idea. Ayudarlo a conquistar a Yua era una forma de demostrar que era una buena amiga y que también lo ama de verdad. Porque, en serio, ¿Quién haría eso por la persona que ama? Hasta yo misma no lo haría, ok, si, pero con Utau es diferente, ella si tiene oportunidad de ser correspondida.

Ahora, con Kuukai, bueno, Utau tiene razón, es un idiota. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso solo con el propósito de darle celos? Eso si es ser un idiota y más cuando no nota que no es necesario hacer eso, pero bueno, ¿Qué le podemos reprochar? El también ha estado enamorado de ella desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Al igual que Utau, tenía miedo de ser rechazado y que su amistad fuese destruida. Aunque, él al menos debería darle celos más bonito, ¿no? Em… Me refiero a que, bueno, ¡siempre está hablando de Yua como si la amara! ¿Qué sentirían ustedes si el chico que les gustara hablara de la chica de quien gusta el todo el tiempo? Mal, ¿no? Bueno, Utau tenía que vivir con eso todos los días. Si, pobre.

**...**

– ¡La de Bruno Mars! ¡Mi canción favorita! –Chilló Utau. Estaba sentada en su cama, con Amu, Rima y Yaya, platicando.

– ¿En serio? –Pregunto indignada Yaya.

– Si –Chilló más fuerte y se tiro, cayendo boca abajo, con su cara sobre su almohada.

– ¿No has pensado que hace eso para darte celos? –Soltó Rima de la nada, con su usual tono monótono. Ella sabía.

– Si, yo pienso que Rima tiene razón, Utau –Le siguió Amu. Sabía igual que Rima.

– ¿Cómo están tan seguras? –Retiró su cabeza de la almohada y con los labios fruncidos–. A el le gusta Yua, está más que claro. ¿Acaso no ve escuchan lo que dice siempre de ella? ¿Acaso no han entendido que cuando me habla, me habla solo de ella? –Terminó alzando un poco la voz y lo siguiente que vieron las chicas fue a Utau patalear descontroladamente.

– ¡Utau, calma! –Amu la agarró de los hombros, tranquilizándola un poco–. ¡Esa es una buena razón! ¡Siempre habla de ella para darte celos! Créeme, te lo digo yo, soy el ángel del amor, yo me doy cuenta de todo lo que las personas sienten –Dijo con tono triunfante y no notando las risas ahogadas de Rima y Yaya, agrego en su mente–: Además, es muy obvio.

– ¿Ángel del amor? –Repitió burlonamente– ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera pudiste darte cuenta de que Ikuto estaba loco por ti –Se empezó a reír a carcajadas causando que Amu se sonrojara fuertemente.

– N-nunca dije que esto se aplicará en mí, además yo me di cuenta de que a Kairi le gustaba Yaya y que a Nagihiko, Rima –Se cruzó de brazos y le mostró su lengua.

– Ya cálmate, Amu. Deja que Utau siga en su fase de negación –Empezó Rima, claramente usando psicología inversa.

– ¿Negación? ¿Yo? –Se mofó– Y ya a que estas tratando de llegar, Rima, te digo de una vez que la psicología inversa no sirve en mi.

– Como quieras, pero bueno, si quieres no escuches nuestras advertencias, me da igual, pero te recuerdo que Amu también estaba así.

– ¡Ey! –Chilló la mencionada.

– Amu-chi, silencio… –Susurró Yaya, observando atentamente lo que decía Rima.

– Pero no pienses en eso, Utau… –Agrego una pausa, para darle efecto y con un rato cambio de expresión de cara y tono de voz, chilló lo siguiente–: ¿Quién quiere ver _Si, señor_?

Y como todo ser humano que Utau es, cayó en el truco. Pensó en eso, escucho eso, pero por "suerte" no encontró nada que pudiera justificar lo que ellas dos decían. Claro, la sobreprotección que él tenía hacía ella no contaba, eran amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos; protegerse los unos a los otros. Otra cosa que no contaba era la intromisión de Kuukai cada que hablaba de chicos con Amu, Rima y Yaya; Kuukai siempre aparecía en los momentos menos apropiados. Y así se pasó toda esa noche pensando en razones y encontrando justificaciones para ellas, estaba más que claro que ella estaba en un estado de negación, tal y como Rima lo dijo.

**...**

– Sabes, eres la persona más idiota que he conocido –Comentó Ikuto al final del relato de Kuukai.

– Lo sé, ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? Decirle que le dedicaría Yua esa canción, ¡su favorita!

– Pero bueno, eso no importaría si tuvo algún efecto, ¿hubo uno? –Preguntó Nagihiko.

– No, no como esperaba –Contesto derrotado mientras se hundía más en el _puff_.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que hubo uno, no? –Preguntó Kairi y Kuukai solo se limitó a asentir.

– Claro que hubo uno, es su canción favorita –Aclaró Ikuto, no queriendo decir lo que sabía.

– Si, pero solo pareció indignada con eso… nada en particular… solo estaba indignada. Sabes lo protectora que es con sus cosas, es irracional, ¿sabes? Pero eso la hace tan tierna… –Una sonrisa boba se poso en su rostro y caras de disgusto fue lo que consiguió al hacer eso.

– Oh, ya empezaste. Mira deja de fantasear con mi hermana, ¿quieres?

– Pero es que…

– Si, ya entendimos, no necesitamos detalles –Le interrumpió Kairi.

– Bueno, ya, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Le dedicaras esa canción? –Preguntó Nagihiko.

– No, me agrada Yua, pero no en ese sentido. Además es como una hermana menor, como Amu.

– Eres un pedófilo pervertido que gusta del incesto –Lo acusó Ikuto, con los mismos ojos de águila que su hermana pone al acusar a alguien en broma.

– Oh, vamos, ¡Yua es de mi misma edad! No es de mi familia y no soy pervertido.

– Eso dicen todos… –Siguió con su broma y después de un silencio, los chicos se empezaron a reír.

– En serio eres un idiota, darle celos con Yua… ¿No se te pudo ocurrir alguien más? –Nagihiko dio un suspiro.

– Rima pasó por mi mente… –Kuukai amenazó y se volvió a tirar en el puff.

Rima nunca pasó por su mente, solo Yua, era modelo, Utau igual y hasta era cantante. ¿Cómo no darle celos? Pero, claro, ella nunca lo sentía. Sí, _claro_.

**...**

– ¿Cuándo le tocarás la canción? –Preguntó aburrida.

– No sé, en enero, así me dará tiempo de practicar más –Contestó en el mismo tono, sin notar que los ojos de Utau se abrieron inmensamente.

– ¿P-pero no crees que es algo precipitado? –Preguntó alarmada.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó esperanzado, tal vez si estaba dando resultado.

– B-bueno, me refiero a que… am… bueno, yo me asustaría y me sentiría incomoda si alguien viniese a mi salón y me tocase una canción… ¿no lo crees así?

– Bueno, si, tienes razón… pero… – La esperanza se fue… y también más buenas respuestas con las que contestar. Aunque… eso podría funcionar…, pensó y luego dijo algo que nunca imaginó que iba a decir–: Me le declararé el próximo lunes.

**...**

– ¿Y sabes lo que dijo, Ikuto? –Grito exasperada.

– ¿Qué dijo…? –Preguntó aburrido. Lo que uno tenía que hacer por sus hermanas…

– ¡Que se le declararía el lunes! ¡Y faltan dos días! Kuukai es un idiota… –Terminó, abrazando a su hermano.

– ¿Por qué no lo enfrentas de una buena vez, Utau? –Le dijo seriamente, separándose de ella.

– ¿Pero que le puedo decir? ¡No puedo ir directamente y decirle que me gusta!

– Eso es lo que harás el lunes, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Utau. Tienes que hacerlo, ¿Qué tal si a él le gustas? –Sugirió sutilmente.

– Rima y Amu me dijeron lo mismo –Susurro.

– ¿En serio? –Bufó divertido y se rió por lo bajo–. ¿Entonces, lo harás?

– ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar…? –Preguntó en un suspiro.

**...**

– Amu, le diré a Kuukai que me gusta –Dijo determinadamente Utau por la línea telefónica.

– ¿Es en serio, Utau? –Chilló Amu. Al fin se iba a acabar todo.

– Si, y no me importa nada de lo que pase. Si no lo digo pronto, será muy tarde.

– Suenas como si estuvieses segura de que le gustas –Comentó más alegre, ¿Qué acaso ya se había dado cuenta?

– No, eso es imposible. Soy su mejor amiga, pero es mejor decirlo que guardarlo.

**...**

– No puedo… no puedo… –Se dijo más para sí misma que para sus amigas.

Ahora se encontraba en el baño de chicas con sus manos recargadas en el lavabo, con la cabeza agachada. Por fin había llegado el famoso lunes y era hora del almuerzo, también era la hora acordada en la cual Kuukai le había dicho a Utau que se iba a declarar. Así que ella optó por hacerlo en esa misma hora, antes de que él lo hiciera con Yua, claro que no contaba con lo que Kuukai planeaba.

– ¡Utau! Cálmate, mira… em… puedes pensar que no te estas confesando así como para que sean novios –Dijo Amu con cara de pocos amigos.

– Pero si eso es lo que voy a hacer, no espero nada… –Dijo abatida.

– ¡Entonces! –Gritó de la nada Yaya– Utau-chi, piensa en lo que él te ha hecho pasar por culpa de Yua, ¡véngate Uta-chi! Dile lo mucho que has sufrido por culpa suya, ¡hazlo sufrir! –Termino, su cara demostraba… algo que nunca se había visto en la dulce Yaya. Fue tétrica su manera de hablar, su cara ya no tenía aquella dulce sonrisa que le hacía recordar a un niño inocente cada que alguien la veía, ahora tenía una sonrisa alargada que daba miedo. Pero a Utau eso no le dio miedo, es más la motivo.

– ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tiene que ver cuánto me hizo sufrir¡ –Empezó primero a hablar suave, pero después su voz se volvió áspera y se empezó a reír como una loca maniaca mientras Yaya la acompañaba en sus risas.

– Muy bien, Utau-chi, ahora, ¡ve por el! –Yaya la empujo de la espalda y a trompicones salió del baño, dirigiéndose a la cafetería con paso decidido–. ¿Y bien, la seguimos? Tenemos que saber que… ¿Por qué me miran así? –Preguntó aterrada.

– Yaya… –Empezó Rima.

– ¡Kuukai hace eso porque le gusta Utau! ¡Quiere darle celos!

– ¿Quieres saber que va a pasar? Bueno, Utau está muy enojada, por así decirlo, irá a decirle a Kuukai todas sus verdades… y… –Rima agarró a Yaya de los hombros y la sacudió incontrolablemente– ¿Sabes lo problemático que será ahora? ¡Causaste un gran problema!

– Chicas… ¿Qué hice…? –Chilló Yaya aterrada– ¿Por qué no me dijeron? –Preguntó ahora enojada e indignada.

– No ibas a guardar el secreto, ahora déjenme hablarle a Ikuto… –Amu sacó su celular de su bolsillo y llamó a Ikuto con la marcación rápida– Ikuto, Utau va hecha una fiera… por favor, aléjala de Kuukai lo más que puedas, nosotras vamos en camino.

– Vamos, hay que corregir mi error–Chilló Yaya y las jaló fuera del baño.

Corriendo, se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo. Ikuto no pudo detener a Utau…

– ¡Souma! –Vociferó.

– Oh, no, llegamos tarde… –Murmuró Amu.

– ¡Souma! –Vociferó de nuevo y todo el mundo en la cafetería volteo su mirada ante la furiosa Utau. Entre esas miradas estaba Kuukai, que al ver la tenebrosa expresión de su amada, lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir un leve "¿Si?".

– Ven acá –Demando con vehemencia, causando más temer en el muchacho.

– U-utau… –Empezó temeroso–, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Preguntó observando como los demás estudiantes miraban aquella escena.

– ¿Qué qué es lo que me pasa? –Chilló incrédula, sin notar el temor del muchacho– Lo que pasa, Souma, es que hay un chico quien me ha hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres saber quién es? –Al no obtener respuesta del chico, siguió su monologo–: Eres tú, Souma –Desde la multitud de los estudiantes de pudo escuchar el clásico "Uhh" que se hacía cada que algo malo pasaba. Claro que aquí, esto también podría clasificarse como algo bueno.

» Ya estoy harta –Alargo la última palabra, mostrando su cansancio– de que siempre me andes hablando de _ella_. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? ¡Porque he de aguantar tus desamores cuando yo estoy sufriendo lo mismo! –Alzó sus brazos al aire, lanzando mordazmente la oración y unos cuantos gritos ahogados de su público se escucharon. Por desgracia, ella había alcanzado a escuchar, así que una de esas miradas mortales de Hoshina Utau fue suficiente como para callarles de una buena vez su boca. – ¿Sabes, Souma? Estoy hasta aquí –Comenzó de nuevo unos segundos después e hizo una línea en su frente, mostrando el nivel de su frustración– de tus lamentaciones. Me molesta que siempre andes hablando de ella, sin notar mis emociones. Me molesta que pienses cosas tan lindas de ella, me molesta… –Bajo un poco el tono de su voz, hasta alcanzar un susurro que apenas Kuukai pudo escuchar– me molesta que hayas escogido mi canción favorita para dedicarle… Y lo que más me molesta… –Pausó un momento antes de que su voz se quebrara y una lágrima rebelde corriera por sus mejillas– es que… tu… –dio un suspiro antes de continuar– Tu eres la causa de este enojo. Tú eres la causa de que me desagrade ella, aún sabiendo que es una persona gentil, dulce y tierna… Tú eres la causa de que te este asustando en este momento, Souma. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Chilló desesperada, zapateando el piso, en un intento de librarse de esa frustración y enojo– ¡Porque me gustas! –Admitió derrotada.

Kuukai nunca fue bueno en demostrar sus emociones, a pesar de la persona tan energética y carismática que era. Siempre hacía las cosas precipitadamente y eran raras las ocasiones que se detenía a pensar las cosas antes de actuar. Y esta, mis queridas lectoras, no era una de esas.

Como podrán imaginarse, o tal vez no, Souma Kuukai abrazo a Utau, quien después de su largo monologo había quedado cansada, cabizbaja y con sus brazos colgando. Y en realidad no había de que reprocharle, ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes después de hacer todo eso? Ahora, regresando al tema… Kuukai abrazó a Utau tan fuerte y tan de repente que Utau se sorprendió. Lágrimas caían de sus hermosos orbes morados y una sonrisa sincera se posaba en ambos rostros. Su amistad era tan grande y tan profunda que muchas veces ellos se entendían sin la necesidad de decir nada; solo les bastaba con una mirada, una acción o con silencio placentero. Así, sin nada que decir de parte de Kuukai, ella pudo entender que el también correspondía sus sentimientos.

**...**

– ¿No que un gran problema? –Lanzó presuntuosamente de la nada Yaya, observando cómo se abrazaban.

Lo único que Amu y Rima pudieron hacer fue rodar los ojos, mientras Ikuto se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba.

* * *

_¿Qué tal les pareció? Bueno, a mi me encanto. Me gusto la forma en que narré… La sentí algo diferente, ¿ustedes no? Em… Este fic no fue tan realista como esperaba, tampoco fue tan fantasioso como no quería, digamos que está en un dos-dos xD ¿Les digo la verdad? Este fic lo sentí como un anime. ¡Sí! Suena raro ya que, bueno, los personajes son de un anime, claro. Pero créanme que así me sentí xDD _

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho(: _

_Ahora, NOTA URGENTE DE_** ¿Por qué enamore de ti? **_Y _**Amor no correspondido:**

**¿Por qué me enamore de ti?: **_Me tomaré un Break con este fic. ¿Por qué? Porque tengo un mundo de ideas para Amor no correspondido y tengo uno de esos temidos bloqueos de escritor D: Sin agregar la flojera, claro u.u_

**Amor no correspondido: **_Estoy pensando severamente en terminarlo antes de ¿Por qué me enamore de ti? ¿Por qué? Bueno, la razón de porque no continuó con el fic mencionado también se aplica aquí. _

_¡Prometo que continuare el fic! Eso solo que este bloqueo… ¬¬ Además ya se acercaba la parte más genial D: Pero bueno, les prometo también que tratare de hacer lo posible por superar el bloqueo y terminar lo que me falta del capítulo._

_No espero mucho reviews ya que el shot es Kutau, pero por favor manden Reviews *-*!_

_También únanse a mi foro que además de ser Amuto, también tiene su zona Kutau :k_

_**h t t p : / / s h u g o c h a r a – n a r i . f o r o a c t i v o . c o m /**_


End file.
